1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and an image reproducing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a subject is photographed using a photographing apparatus, a focal length is determined during the photographing process, and thus it is not possible to modify a focus of the photographed subject. Accordingly, when the subject is not in focus, a user is unable to obtain a focused image of the subject via post-correction. Also, when there are several subjects whose distances from the photographing apparatus are different in a field, it is difficult to obtain a focused image of all the subjects.